Changes
by mephonic
Summary: something is different about Double D and Kevin wants to know!will he like what he see or something worse!Fem Edd!please R&R rated for bad words and maybe smut
1. WHAT!

(hey me again!i'v been bored again and i can't seem to get on DA!so i will be posting stuff here for a while,if you can't read it or its mess spelled i'm sorry but i can't do anything about it!please enjoy~)

* * *

Chapter 1 WTF?

it was a nice day in Cul-de-sac everything seem normal,last week was Double D's birthday and since then the Ed's has been D won't leave his room and Eddy try calling on his phone but no answer,so after five days Double D called Eddy and told him to come over"man why did he just lifted us!"

"maybe he was upset about turning 13?"

"why would he?"

"because you can't ride the Rock it Ship!"Ed cried,Eddy rolled his eyes and knock that the door opened wildly and the walked in,the house was walked up stair's and while they walk they notice some note's on the wall

_Eddward me and mother are going shopping to bye you some more...we will be back soon _

_love Mom & Dad _

"that was weird"

"look there's more!"

_Eddward please try not to run when your on...just please wait till i pick up your mother from work _

_love Dad _

"what does that mean?"

"who cares!"they made it to Double D's room,the took off there shoes's and waited for Double D to wash stand Double D just open the door"hello..."

"man what happen to you,you sound like you got hit or something"Double D sight and let the boys in"sit down please"the boy sat on the end of the bed,Double D walked around till he stopped"do you remember anything in Health?"

"um no...remember me and Ed got kick out of that class because he would eat those work out ball"

"but they taste like gravy!"they both laugh,but Double D just stare"so..you do know the different's between a man and woman right?"they stopped"yeah!girls hot and a guys handsome like me~"

"okay...do you know the other different's!?"the both didn't say a word,Eddy was to busy think while Ed just didn't think"alright i will tell you...girls have long hair"he slowly pull off his hat"aww..what happen to that-"

"HUSH!"Double D's hair was long all the way to his shoulder's,it was black with a mix of blonde"yeah we know!"

"okay...also girls some time's have this thing called...breast"

"and what does this ha-"Eddy blink,he just notice that Double D's body was was round and his chest had small lumps on them,two on each side"w-whats going on?"

"yeah Double D i'm scared!"Double D sight"guys...i'm really a-"

"monster?"

"no"

"Rock star?"

"No"

"a Fairy?"

"NO!"

"a-"Double D covered both of there mouths and slowly started to breath,he let go of them and hushed them"...i'm a girl"

"...haha good one Double D!"both Ed and Eddy laugh but the soon stopped when they saw Double D not laughing"b-but you don't use the girls room!"

"and the boy's"

"you never go change in the girls room!"

"i change in the Nurse's bathroom"

"Nazz!"

"she was the first girl i saw really,beside Sarah so i was...shy..i never really liked-"

"YOU DON'T SOUND LIKE A GIRL!"

"and what do you think i don't?"the both stare that each other till they started to yell"so that time when we were that the swimming hole and you were..."they both blushed and yelled,Double D slapped both of them across the wasn't hard but it was good enough to get them to be quiet"i know your mad..but back then it wasn't a big deal to sh-"

"it was a week again!"

"Eddy hush!...the reason i never told you two was because..."tear's ran down her cheek"i wanted friends...real friends and you and Ed...please...if you hate me i understand but don't let me lose you..."Ed looked that her and cried,Eddy sight and patted her shoulder"no..we won't"she looked that him"look...we aren't the greatest friends in the world...but you are..and we don't want to change that"

"thank you.."she sniffed and smiled"by the way...what was all those note's about?"Double D blushed and turn away"next year...you and Ed will take Health!"the both nodded and lifted,as they walk they could not help but a way,they should have known he was a D was smart,girly,and kinda cute"hey Eddy..i thought of something"

"did it hurt"he grin"yes..but always won't all the boys want Double D?"Eddy stopped"like Nazz..."

"...no...we won't let that happen...right?"

"yep!"soon they started to walk back home

tbc

* * *

(that's all i got for now,i hope you like it and yeah yeah i know!i like the idea of him being a girl okay!this story will have Kedd and some Rolf and Edd to,i kinda like that couple to!


	2. Work for a farmer

hey people!thanks so much for the comments,follow and faves!but this story will take a while,i'm still working on Face Down and it may take a while since i'm back that school!so heres a little something for those who are waiting!

* * *

**Work for a farmer **

days past since Edd told the Eds the truth,it was hard that first because every time she would talk to them they would look soon there were back to normal,will stopped hitting her and tries to not yell that Ed tries to be a gentleman,for a while she started to like it but she didn't like the way they acted,she just wanted things to be like they use to be

"Eddy please!"the Eds were ones again up to a scam,this time that Rolf's farm"but how can we how Eds fast breakfast if we don't have no eggs!"

"please..."she gave him the sad eyes,Eddy looks away and sights"look you can stay here but me and Ed will get those eggs!...come on Ed!"the two walked into the chicken coop,Ed was started to freak couldn't control himself with all these chicken's"CHICKEN'S!"

"ED you idiot!"Eddy grad the eggs and ran outside"come on before he-"

"ED BOYS!"Rolf went after them,the Eds were almost home till Ed trip over a rock and landed on Eddy"ED!"the eggs landed on there face's"and last words?!"the Eds yell out for help,Edd ran in front of them"wait!can't we talk with out fighting?!"

"fine if the Ed Boys pay Rolf back then no pain will be come of them"

"o-okay...how much?"

"lets see...each Egg is worth a dollar and they took ten...so-"

"TEN DOLLAR'S!?"Eddy eye's turn to ash,how can he pay that off if he couldn't bye a jawbreaker"Ed can work for ya"

"sorry but Sarah said if i come home smelling like chicken's that she'll tell mom!"Edd thought for a moment,Eddy couldn't work for Rolf because Rolf would never trust him"what if i did"

"you?!"Rolf laugh"you can't even fight small Ed boy"

"no..but i can cook and clean"Rolf thought for a moment"hm...fine,meet Rolf tomorrow that the sun's highest and if you don't come both of the Ed boys will feel Rolf's pain!"Rolf storm off,the Eds looked that each other and lifted

the next day was hard for Edd,she had to clean the coop and pick the soon it turn out all right,Rolf was a good story teller if you past the boring stuff and he was also a fan of fine tea to"this tea is good...made in China?"

"how did you know?"

"Rolf is from a good line of tea maker's,i came make the best tea in the world!Rolf likes the Land of the tea"

"hm..you mean England?"

"yes that's it!"he took a long drink of his tea"you know..Rolf was wrong,you are not so bad"

"why thank you Rolf and you are a good person"they both smiled"you know Ed boy...if you were a girl you would make a good housewife"Edd blush,Rolf saw her blush and cough"anyway...you may go now"

"but i only work for one day"

"yes and you work very hard,Rolf never seen his house so nice..."

"oh...you want me to do your cloths?"

"no no Rolf can,you can go"Edd smiled and lifted,Rolf was about to clean his cloths till he saw a note"Ed boy must have drop it"he picked it up and began to read it

_Dear Eddward_

_Me and your father are going shopping,the bra we got you was a bit to 'll be back soon _

_Love mom~_

how can this be?itsn't bra's for girls?can bra's be wear by men?!this thoughts went over and over Rolf's mind,he put the note away and went back to work

meanwhile back with the Eds,Edd came to Eddy's house to talk with the Eds"i'm back!"

"how was the work?!"Eddy grin"you know..it wasn't that bad,that first it was but it turn out okay"she smiled"great because if something happen he'll have to deal with me!"he laugh,Edd her mind she thought about telling them about Rolf's comment but she didn't want to make any more worse"anyway Ed had a idea"

"really?"

"yeah i know shocking,its going to get more shocking to!he said since its our last week before school that we should have a party"Edd blink"is this true Ed?"

"hm..we should have it in the Swimming hole on top of that hill!"

"yeah with food!"

"and games would be nice"

"AND GRAVE!"the all laugh,it was nice to be like Edd is still thinking of that comment,why would Rolf say that?maybe its nothing"we'll have it tomorrow that 1 got it?"

"very will then we are going to have lots of fun!"

the end of part 2

* * *

here it is!sorry if its mess spelled and short,i was kinda in a hush!hope you like it!


	3. Omg

(hey i know its been a long time since i done...anything,but lifes hard you i won't be doing Face down for a while since a lot of people ask for this story more,if the words are mess spelled i'm sorry there is nothing i can do..enjoy~)

**OMG!**

it was early and Kevin was up fixing his bike,his father was helping him for not like his a bad father,its just work all the he had time he would stay with him

Edd came out and wave to them"good morning Kevin!Mr...um"

"jeez.."the larg name stood up"call me big D k?"

"alright..Mr big D...how are you this morning?"

"great!me and my boy are about to go to the swimming hole..care to join?"

"DAD!"Kevin stare that him"no thanks i'm going right now"

"this early?"

"yes sir,early bird always gets the worm"Edd waved good bye and lifted running to Ed's,the larg man laughed and sat back to see his son staring that him"what?"

"dad that's Double D!one of the Ed's!"he rolled his eyes"i thought you said you were nicer to them?"

"i was...till Eddy pull a prunk on the football time.."

"what the do?"

"he..put paint in our shirts and spell out suck"his father chuckled a bit till he saw his son anger"come on!i did that to the other team,hell i even prunk some of my team mates!"

"still...i hate Eddy"

"and beside..didn't i told you to be kind to girls?"

"w-what?!Double D itsn't a girl!"

"really?because she sure looks like it"Kevin face slap himself"look..i may not a doctor but i know the different's"he stood up and lifted Kevin alone,Kevin sat there till a idea pop in his head

later on the three friends went to the swimming hole,Eddy who was asleep on a side of a who is swimming and playing with fish's and Edd who was reading"hey come on guys join in!"

"no way...to sleeply"Edd sight"okay Ed but just ths ones"Edd take off her shirt and head to the water"i like your red top Double D!"

"thank you it was my mothers old one"she smiled and started to swim with him,Kevin was on ther other side of the saw that Eddy was still asleep,he grad all three of there shirts and took off"hey son whose shirt's are those?"

"no ones"he smirked

after a hour more people started to show,Edd looked around to see her shirt but nothing"Eddy!"

"what?!"

"have you see my shirt...also you do know you have sun burn right?"Eddy hiss in pain"now i do.."

"is my shirt there?!"he looked,his eyes widen"my SHIRT!"

"Eddy!"Jonny stood up on a rock"here i come!"Jonny jump off and laied on Edd

Edd fell deep in the water,she started to loss her foot was stock on a old fish net,Rolf saw this and went couldn't see because of the water but he found her,he pull her up and took her to they got to land everyone looked that Edd"he has been witched by two devil fish...we must cut him open!"

"NO!...i'm a girl"everyone one gasp but Kevin's father who just looked that Kevin with a look that says'i told you so'

"w-what?!how?why didn't you tell us?!"

"i-i"Eddy push Kevin to the ground"you did this!you took our shirt's and made this happen!"

"dude i didn't!"

"its okay...i know what his true shadow is"the three Ed's packed there things and lifted,everyone whispered and freaked looked down and turn to his dad"..dad i'm-"

"no son...your the one that did this...fix it!"he walked away and went back to eating

Kevin couldn't believe Edd was a girl and how hot she kinda looked,he shook the thought and went back to his father

(thanks for waiting also i just want to say thank you so much for the comments!there so awesome!thank you so much!and i'll try my best on this!thanks bye~)


End file.
